Rosy Photo
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. yugi's acting a bit funny, can tea figure out why?


A/N: Hello guys

**A/N: Hello guys!! How's it been? Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to but you know how school, a sport and having a boyfriend is. blushes Hehehe…well I'm happy with my last reviews for my last story. I know I'm lazy now a days but I'm trying my best to make one-shots for Yu Gi Oh! and for other stories. And now I hope you enjoy this next story!!**

"Rosy Photo"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Rated k 

Romance

Summary: one-shot. Yugi's acting a bit funny, can Tea figure out why?

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

Téa Gardner stood there patiently, waiting for the crossing sign to show a bright white man. When the man appeared, she began to cross just as two young boys where running. "Hurry," One said to the other. "Yugi Moto is about to duel!"

After hearing this, Téa took a quick glance at the boys' direction before continuing on her way.

(Scene Change)

She giggled slightly as she gazed into the book. _'Yugi looked so embarrassed; it's a wonder on how he even turned that color!'_ Téa flipped the next page of the scrap book, admiring it for these memories.

She smiled when she found an interesting of them as kids. Little Yugi was on the ground with Téa right on top of him. There was a small yellow flower on Yugi's hair while a small red rose was behind her ear. She slowly peeled off the photo from behind the plastic. _'I wish there were times like these again.'_

She turned the page again, beaming when she discovered a small dried up plant. "Hey I remember this!" She exclaimed, pulling out the small rose. "This is from the picture."

Soon, the brunette frowned. _'I wish Yugi was here to remember this.' _She sighed. _'But right now he's busy with his dueling career; after all, he is the King of Games.'_

/Ring-Ring/

Téa jumped, taken aback by the phone's sudden ring.

/Ring-ring/

She quickly searched into her bag until she found her pink cell phone. "Hello?"

She blinked. "Hello?"

/BBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP/

After that noise, she slapped her device shut. She blinked in confusion. "That was weird."

(Scene Change)

It was now the next day, after school as the female walked outside the building.

"Téa!"

The girl turned around, a smile breaking through as she recognized the person. "Hi Yugi!"

Yugi smiled in return. "Hey Téa, heading home?"

She nodded. "Yup. I have to study for the finals you know. By the way, how was your duel yesterday?"

He smiled shyly. "I won, but he was pretty good though. If he hadn't made those few mistakes I would have probably been done for."

'_Just as I thought.'_ The girl thought, smiling. Typical Yugi, always winning but with good sportsmanship unlike those other jerks.

"Um…Téa…." She looked at her friend, stunned on how his cheery mood changed into one of nervousness. He had his face down, hiding his eyes and this brought more concern in her.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yugi?"

He did not lift up his head as he began to speak. "Um….I was kind of wondering….well kind of hoping actually…hehehe…" Here Yugi titled his head a bit up, revealing that he was blushing while he rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering, if you-"

"Yugi!"

"Téa!"

Two voices were heard, none other than Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor of course. They both turned as the two taller boys made their way towards them.

"Yugi, two guys back at the locker want to duel us! Ya know, a duel team match!" The blonde stated with a smiled then started to chuckle, obviously showing that they were betting for money.

"I-"

"Come on Yugi!" Tristan encouraged. "This will be great!"

The small boy looked at his two best friends, then a quick glance at his childhood friend, before gazing at the ground, looking disappointed. "Sure, ok."

But Joey and Tristan paid no heave to Yugi's depressed tone. "Alright!" They soon turned to the female. "Wanna come Téa?" Joey inquired.

"It'd be fun!" Tristan added. "After all, Yugi's gonna be kicking some serious butt out there!"

Joey turned to the brunt, both angry and annoyed. "Yugi! What about me?! I'm gonna be dueling just as much as Yugi out there!"

Téa smiled, though she didn't notice Yugi's hopeful expression for she was gazing at her arguing companions. "Sorry guys but I really have to study."

They looked at her. "Come on Téa, we'll need your sup-"

"Hey!" A guy shouted with a duel disk in his hand.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Another one with a duel disk yelled. These were obviously their competitors.

"You guys should go but don't worry, I support you guys a 100! See ya!" She gave one last smile before running off.

(Scene Change)

Téa there on her bed, depression clear in her eyes. _'Maybe I should have stayed. After all, it looked like they really wanted me stick around.'_

She closed her eyes, letting the minutes fly away.

/Ring-ring/

She slowly opened her eyes, lazily standing up to pick up her phone.

/Ring-ring/

She picked it up. "Hello?"

A nervous reply came on. "Téa…"

She beamed, trying to make herself feel happy. "Yugi! Hi. What's up? So how'd your match go?"

"Téa…about today…" Obliviously ignoring her questions, which had the brunette more worried. "What I was going to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, can you meet me in front of the school tomorrow morning?"

"Sure Yugi, but what's wrong? Is something going on?"

/BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP/

Hurt was shone clear in eyes, but panic soon began to take over as she closed the phone. _'I wonder what's wrong with Yugi. I hope he's alright…He seemed serious. I just hope nothing bad has happened to him…'_

She frowned, before bolting up in shock. _'Wait did was it me?! Did I do something wrong? Was it because I didn't go watch the match?!'_

She smacked herself on the forehead. _'How could I have been so stupid?! I can't believe I made Yugi sad!'_

(Scene Change)

The brunette ran, her face full of determination and her legs not stopping until they reached her destination. '_I couldn't sleep at all last night! I just hope Yugi isn't too mad at me!'_

The girl made a turn and entered the gates, before her eyes started to scan the area before landing on a certain someone stilling under a tree. _'There he is!'_

"Yugi!" The woman shouted, catching her best friend's attention. She darted her way towards him as he looked up from the ground. She stopped shortly, gasping as she did and sitting next to her friend.

"Téa! What's-"

"Yugi!" The girl breathed. "Before you…say anything…I want to…say I'm sorry!"

The boy blinked. "Sorry?"

"Yeah!...I didn't mean…to make…you sad…" But after seeing Yugi's confused gaze, she stopped short and blushed.

After a few seconds of peace, the only sound of Téa trying to catch her breathe, a small smile played on lips. "Téa?" he started off slowly.

She looked up and blushed when Yugi placed his hand in her hair. "Yu-Yugi?"

He smiled, letting go of her hair before reaching into his backpack. "Remember this?"

The female looked at the object in his hand and beamed. "Of course! I was looking at that picture two days ago!"

She gazed at the photograph, smiling brightly. But then, she felt a warm pressure against her cheek and flushed with great color as she realized what was happening. He pulled back his lips to whisper words in her ear. "It's good to relive memories."

The girl turned her head over to him, wanting to reply when her lips brushed up against him. Their eyes widened and Téa quickly pulled apart, looking down. "I'm sorry Yugi, I shouldn't have-"

But she was silenced when two lips claimed her his, Yugi holding her chin to make sure she didn't escape. But all was forgot as Téa returned his demands, Yugi's photo slipped on to the grass.

There was small snap shot of little Yugi, bright as cherry, kissing a little Téa on the cheek.

**A/N: Sorry if its not one of my best Yugi and Téa stories, I'm been busy with other things, mostly with High School and my boyfriend. Well, I just hope this makes my fans happy, though I know its probably making them angry…hehehe, I'm sorry if that's the case. I'll make a better story soon. Thanks for reviewing and please review!**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
